Perdón
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Imaginaba al POBRE Matt dando tumbos por callejones helados, con la sangre infectada de nicotina y los pulmones contaminados también. Linda x Matt.


**Perdón**

-¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

Matt se quitó las gafas para hablar y reveló esos ojos azules que hacían suspirar secretamente a la mitad del alumnado en la Institución (no necesariamente mujeres en proceso de formación todos) para congraciarse mejor con Linda. Sólo una rosa entre sus dedos de uñas sucias hubiera hecho la escena más romántica de lo que ya era, con el atardecer bajando y el aula de artesanías ya vacío casi por completo. ¡Se lo preguntaba, como si la respuesta no fuese obvia! Linda se limpió unos restos de arcilla seca que tenía en la frente y sacudió la cabeza, cerrando sus propios ojos, que no eran más que castaños, pero resaltaban cierta calidez, dejando de lado el turrón a medio comer que le había servido de merienda.

-Desde luego.-Le ofreció una de sus sonrisas ensayadas frente al espejo ante las críticas de sus amigas. "Parece que te torturaran cuando haces esas muecas", le había dicho Andreas, un muchacho homosexual que contaba entre "ellas" y acostumbraba peinarle por hobby. Aceptaba que tenía razón y más por consideración a sus compañeros que vanidad, se dedicaba a mejorar su imagen personal a escondidas.

Matt le miró con atención. Linda no era especialmente atractiva, pero tenía un aire maternal que le sumaba puntos. No era el único que aceptaba sus regaños por los excesos (de soledad en algunos casos, de chocolate y pornografía en otros) a los cuales, algunos huérfanos eran propensos.

-Estoy condenado, ¿sabes?-Suspiró y apoyó la cara entre las manos, dándose un aspecto desvalido que había ensayado alguna vez con un club de teatro masculino que encubiertamente enseñaba a los muchachos más listos cómo manipular al sexo opuesto.-Mi mente no funciona como debería y ahora le juega en contra a mi promedio.-Sonrió tristemente, como si realmente creyera que fuese algo malo no poder ganarle a Mello, lo cual en definitiva sí que le hubiera condenado pero a ser acorralado en algún lugar oscuro de la Institución para protagonizar una pelea de cuchillos contra el hijo de un mercenario austríaco. –Tengo la impresión de que nadie se preocupa lo suficiente por mí. Siendo así, ¿para qué molestarme?-Hizo de cuenta que estrujaba en el aire, una gran pena contra su corazón y Linda estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.-Es por eso que fumo, ¿ves?-Sacó una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y colocó un cilindro entre sus labios, como quien acaba de ingerir cianuro. Actuación que le hubiera valido un diez, felicitado, más palmada debajo de la línea del cinturón por parte de su maestro.-Entre antes me acabe el vicio, mejor. Menos problemas para la gente a mi alrededor, ¿no crees?-Hizo que sus labios temblaran, como si también quisiera llorar y apartó la mirada, tratando de revivir alguna escena triste de su vida pasada para que el efecto fuese convincente.

Linda no podía soportar semejante desenfreno en un joven que tenía tantos sentimientos para dar y que sólo precisaba un poco de comprensión para mejorar en más de un aspecto. Imaginaba al POBRE Matt dando tumbos por callejones helados, con la sangre infectada de nicotina y los pulmones contaminados también. Era tan injusto que le indignaba al punto de que apretó los puños hasta que las uñas comidas se le clavaron en la carne.

-¡Dios mío, Matt, por favor, no lo hagas más!-No pudo contenerse, casi estaba gritando y un par de gorriones posados en el ventanal salieron volando como si acabaran de espantarlos adrede. Linda se sonrojó. No solía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, a menos que la desesperación por la seguridad de sus semejantes pudiera contar entre ellas. Podía ser tan histérica como la madre más asfixiante y no lo consideraba en absoluto un defecto. –Tu sistema respiratorio se resentirá para siempre.-Había lágrimas en sus ojos y no fue consiente de que había quebrado la distancia cortés que los separaba para tomarle las manos. Podía sentir el aliento nicotinado que manaba de sus labios rojizos entre abiertos. Así que se sonrojó, sin poder evitar su mirada, que era bien parecida a la de un gato que juega con su presa.

-¿Eso le molestaría a alguien acaso?-Matt se encogió de hombros, rechazando su apoyo, desviando su rostro en el que se esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de quien sabe que está a punto de ganar el Stage principal de un juego que tenía pinta de difícil y resultara terriblemente fácil.-Si Roger se enterara de todo lo que he estado haciendo a sus espaldas, ten por seguro que me daría un boleto a Canadá sin preguntármelo dos veces. Alguien con mi historial no merecerá ser L. ni en sus sueños más bizarros.

-A mí me perturba mucho.-Admitió Linda, sumamente agitada por dentro, temblando sonrojada, apretándole las manos que le parecían necesitadas de gran calor y consuelo.

-¿De veras?-Matt decidió jugar con la situación, desviar la mirada y fingir que un dolor increíble se apoderaba de su corazón, a pesar de que le costaba un poco no largar una seca carcajada.-Pensé que solo te interesabas por el bienestar de Near.

Linda le soltó una mano para llevarse la suya a los labios entreabiertos con horror.

-¡Oh,Matt, yo trato de cuidarlos a todos!-Matt aprovechó la declaración para cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de contener lágrimas.-¿Qué sucede?-Linda volvió a tomarle ambas manos, pero Matt le rechazó como si tuviera veneno en ellas. Decidió que el juego estaba cada vez más interesante ahora que salían esas naves piloteadas por monitos inmortales.

-¿Eso significa que no tienes…ningún interés especial en mí?-Moduló su voz para que temblara. Definitivamente ya era una partida ganada.


End file.
